


Heartbeats

by CaladhielsTribbles



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Hopefully I didn't rush through his trust issues too much, Missing Scene, Self-Indulgent, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25868080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaladhielsTribbles/pseuds/CaladhielsTribbles
Summary: It's the third night on the island, and Monokuma gives the first motive. Everyone returns from the park, and Soda gets a death threat! Luckily you're there to keep him safe.Did you really just save him for a single night, or could this develop into something more?(Note: I do not dislike Sonia, she's competition but not in a negative way.)
Relationships: Soda Kazuichi/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 85





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Reader was supposed to be gender neutral, but there are a couple of references to fem!reader, so I apologize.
> 
> Reader is racially neutral, ambigious body (but mention of hip bone), and wears contacts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (F/S is favorite shoes)

Everyone walked from the park to our cottages in silence. _Was Monokuma telling the truth? Were our memories really gone? Is there really a traitor? What if the traitor's memories are gone too and they don't even know they're the traitor?_

_Was this enough...to drive one of us to murder?_

Most people went inside immediately, but you needed a distraction. You decided to check the pool. No way in hell you'd go swimming right now, of course, but you wanted to know if it was heated for tomorrow. You walked over and started to undo your (F/S).

"GYAAAAAAAAH!"

Your head shot up. _Already?!_ You ran over. "What happened?!" Kazuichi nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of your voice.

He pointed a shaky finger at his cottage. "S-s-someone broke m-my window."

It was true. "Shit." You saw a few doors crack open, but nobody came out. "Is there anything missing?"

"I don't know yet." He pulled his beanie down over his ears. "Fuck…"

"Maybe it was Monokuma?"

_Boing!_ Kazuichi screamed again.

"Nope, wasn't me. It was one of your dear classmates!"

"W-what am I supposed to do?"

"Well, you can start by checking out what they left for you!"

"What they…"

"Yep, there was a message attached to the stone!"

Kazuichi slowly approached his cottage, unlocked it, and gingerly turned the knob. He went inside, and a few moments later you heard yet another scream before he rushed back out.

"No no no no no!" He was badly shaking and clutching a paper.

Monokuma tittered and you shot him a dirty look.

"What does it say?"

Kazuichi silently handed you the crumpled paper, his eyes darting over to each cottage. You unfolded it.

_You're dead meat tonight!_

"Ah." _That's...not good._ You handed the paper back and scanned the area yourself.

Monokuma continued to snicker. "Well, sweet dreams!" _Boing!_

Kazuichi sunk to his knees and you kneeled down next to him. You felt bad for the guy; he was already the most visibly nervous out of everyone, even before the note.

"Hey, maybe it was just a pr--"

"No. No fuckin' _way_. I can't sleep in there tonight! I'll be butchered!"

You really couldn't argue. _Prank or not, he'd be astronomically dumb to sleep in his own cottage tonight._ "Maybe you could stay in someone else's cottage tonight?" You scanned the cottages again. Every single door was now shut tight. _Cowards. Or maybe they're just smarter than I am_ , you thought.

Kazuichi snorted. "Yeah? Who'd take in a marked man? Look around! Nobody even cares. They're just glad it's not them."

You sighed. _I don't know why I can't just leave him out here. Yeah, he's cute, but I'm not looking to get murdered. On the other hand, even though I barely know the guy, I don't want_ **_him_ ** _to get murdered either. Fuck it._ "I'll take in a marked man. You're welcome to stay in my cottage tonight."

Kazuichi jumped up and away from me. "No way! How do I know _you_ weren't the one who left the note?! If you were, then staying with you would be suicide! I'd just make your job easier!"

"Well, I can't say I blame you for being suspicious." You thought for a moment. "How about this? You can search my room before I go in. I'll unlock it now and stay out here. Once you're satisfied I'm not gonna kill you, we can get ready for bed."

Kazuichi went quiet. "Yeah, that'll work. But you better stay out here while I'm searching!"

You put your hands up. "You have my word."

"Okay. Good. So which one's yours?"

You walked onto the porch of the closest cottage. "Conveniently, right next to yours." You unlocked the door and gestured for him to go inside.

"A-all right. Remember, you promised!" He stepped inside.

You stayed on the porch and stared into the sky as you waited. It was amazing how such a beautiful island could be a place of terror. _At least nobody has died. Yet. Knock on wood._ You tapped your knuckles against the railing.

_Man, I love the beach at night. It reminds me of family vacation when I'd sneak out after midnight and just stand on the beach, no light pollution to obscure the stars, no people to crowd the sand, no sound but the crashing waves_ \--and Kazuichi dropping something heavy while rummaging through your belongings. After a few more minutes, he emerged.

"Okay, I didn't find anything. But how do I know you're not carrying a weapon on you?"

You laughed. "I suppose I'd consent to a pat-down, if you want to be sure."

Kazuichi turned red. "N-no, I'm sure it's...fine."

_Oh man, he normally seemed like the type to jump at that opportunity. He must really be rattled._

The two of you walked into your cottage together. Your things had clearly been thrown everywhere and then hastily replaced wherever he thought they went.

"Damn, you may as well not have bothered to put them back!" You cracked up and started straightening your things.

"H-hey, I was in a rush! At least I _tried_."

"Shh, it's all right, I'm kidding." You picked your comb up off of the windowsill and placed it on your dresser. "Give it a week and it'll end up looking even worse, honestly."

Kazuichi finally smiled, albeit nervously. His sharp teeth glinted. "Oh, well, in that case…"

"So do you need to go back and get pajamas or anything?" You pulled a (F/C) tank top out of your dresser.

"I-I don't want to go back there! Besides, I kinda…" his face turned red again and he mumbled, "...just sleep in my underwear."

"Same! Kinda. Underwear and tank top, anyway." You briefly raised the aforementioned tank top.

"I-I can keep my tank top on if you want!"

You didn't want to make him even more self-conscious, so you stifled a giggle. "Sure. You _are_ going to need to take your contacts out, though; I've learned the hard way not to sleep with them in. Luckily for you, my vision is atrocious." You went into the bathroom and dug out a spare contacts case. You filled it with solution and re-entered your room.

Kazuichi stood frozen by your bed, midway through pulling his second leg out of his jumpsuit. You were somewhat surprised by the bright blue underwear, but this _is_ the same man who wears neon yellow every day. He finally stammered out, "S-sorry, I thought I'd change while you were--"

"Kazuichi, please, relax." You smiled and handed him the contacts case. "Relevant, though: would you be more comfortable if I slept on the floor?" You had already considered the couch, but it definitely wasn't wide enough.

"What?! C'mon, what kind of a man lets a lady sleep on the floor? You can have the bed!"

"What kind of host would _I_ be if I let you sleep on the floor? You take the bed!"

"No way, not happening. I'm not that much of a pussy!"

"It's not about being a pussy, it's about hospitality!"

"Well too bad! You can't make me!"

"Oh yeah?" You grinned deviously and shoved him backwards onto your bed.

"Huh?!" He toppled easily, visibly unprepared.

You laughed heartily and pointed as if you were training a dog. "Now _stay_ there!"

Kazuichi's face flushed deeply, but he smiled. "H-how about a compromise? We _both_ take the bed."

It was your turn to be caught off guard. "Oh! Y-yeah, that's fine with me." You felt your cheeks grow warm. Silence fell, both of you staring at the other. Finally, you broke eye contact and looked at the tank top in your hand instead. "Well, ah, I'll go change, be right back."

"Okay, cool."

"Don't touch anything while I'm gone!" You teased, trying to ease the awkwardness.

"W-wait, I--"

"Sorry, I'm kidding." You gave him a sheepish smile. "You've already gone through my stuff, get it?"

He cracked an equally sheepish smile. "Oh! Right, yeah, I did, didn't I?"

You went into the shower room and closed the-- _ah, fuck, I forgot the door's made of glass._ You stepped to the side as best as you could, wondering if Kazuichi was even looking. _Let's leave that a mystery._ You stripped off everything except your underwear and pulled on your tank top. You collected your clothes, turned around, and went back into your room.

Kazuichi had climbed into bed. You saw his jumpsuit and beanie crumpled on the couch and tossed your clothes on top before taking out your contacts, flicking off the lights, and climbing in next to him. He stared straight up at the ceiling, not moving a muscle.

You turned and propped yourself up on your elbow. "Are you _sure_ you wouldn't be more comfortable if I slept on the floor? I could even try to make that couch work if you're hung up on the floor itself."

"N-no, it's fine! This is just...not how I pictured it."

"Pictured what? Sharing a bed with me?"

"Sharing a bed with a girl at all! I've...never done this before."

"I can tell. If you were any more nervous I think you'd explode."

"H-hey--!"

"I don't mean that offensively! I've never shared a bed before either, you know. I'm just...a little better at hiding my nervousness, it seems." You chuckled. "Or, at least, if you didn't notice."

"...I actually did. That's part of why I'm trying not to touch you, I didn't want to put pressure on you."

"I appreciate you being respectful, but honestly that seems like a silly thing to try to prevent. I mean, this bed is roomy, but it isn't an Alaskan King. And I can't imagine you'll be able to fall asleep like that." You put your hand on his shoulder and he flinched. "Sorry!"

"N-no, _I'm_ sorry, I just wasn't expecting it! You can...do it again, if you want." His voice softened.

"Okay." You reached out and lightly touched his shoulder. He didn't move, but you heard his breathing speed up. You started to pull your hand away, but he suddenly clapped his warm hand on top of yours, pushing it back into his shoulder.

You made a small sound in surprise and squeezed to convey it wasn't unpleasant. He let go and you began to feel his arm, sliding down to his tricep. You felt him flex slightly and giggled.

"What?!"

"You know, I've had guy friends tell me they flex when a girl touches their arm, but I haven't experienced it myself until now."

"W-well, y'know, gotta be strong and all that."

"Hey, I wasn't complaining! But you don't have to worry about that anyway, I can tell you're strong." You ran your hand around to his bicep. "And you have really nice arms."

He started breathing rapidly again. "Th-thanks, (Y/N)."

"Of course." You ran your hand back up to his shoulder. "May I...touch your chest?"

"Y-yeah, go for it!"

You pulled yourself closer to him, resting your cheek on his arm, and placed your hand on his chest. You could feel his heart pounding, the fabric of his tank top fluttering under your hand. "It feels like a bird," you murmured.

Kazuichi let out a breathy laugh. "Sorry. I-it's in a good way, I promise."

"Good, I'm glad." You sighed contentedly. "This is really nice. Thank you for letting me touch you."

"My pleasure."

There was a comfortable silence, and in it you could just barely hear his heartbeat. Without thinking, you moved your head to his chest. His heart skipped a beat and you immediately pulled back.

"Fuck, sorry, I should've asked first!"

"I-i-it's okay! I don't mind if… if you really want to…" He extracted his arm and laid it under your pillow.

"I do!" You rested your head back on his chest and basked in the thumping of his heart. You spoke softly. "Heartbeats are my absolute favorite sound in the world. Sometimes I listen to recordings, but they aren't nearly as good as the real thing."

"Really? Well I hope mine is good enough."

"It is." You snuggled even closer, the rhythm of Kazuichi's heart beginning to soothe you to sleep. You felt him gingerly wrap his outstretched arm around you, your shoulder fitting into his armpit and his hand on your hip. After a moment, he absentmindedly began rubbing your pelvic bone with a calloused thumb.

His heart and breathing slowed to regular speeds. Your eyes closed and you started to doze when Kazuichi spoke almost inaudibly, "Thank you for letting me stay with you tonight."

You smiled into his chest. "Any time, Kaz."

You drifted off into sleep together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay thank you so much irumiu and Mioist for requesting more, I'm so glad you like it!
> 
> Also, (F/UW) is "favorite underwear". Didn't know how else to abbreviate that so uh. Yeah ^^;

"Goooooood morning, everyone!" You woke up to Monokuma's voice and growled. _It's only been three days and I've had enough of this damn bear._ As Monokuma continued his announcement, you realized you were holding on to something warm and soft. You opened your eyes to see that you were wrapped in Kazuichi's arms and jolted in surprise.

He stirred and opened his eyes. "Gah!" He let go of you. "Wha-"

Suddenly, last night came back to you. The motive. The death threat chucked through Kazuichi's window. His heartbeat in your ear…

Based on his facial expression and rapidly reddening cheeks, he remembered too.

"Morning, Kazuichi. How'd you sleep?" You gave an easy smile.

"Slept pretty well." He stretched and you tried not to look at where his tank top pulled up. "You?"

"Better than I've slept since we got here, honestly."

"Same." He leaned back on the pillows and you finally got a good look at his eyes without the contacts. They were a deep, gorgeous brown. You gasped, and he jumped, his face paling and his fingers gripping the bed. "W-what is it?"

"Sorry, nothing's wrong! I, uh, didn't get to see your eyes last night after you took out your contacts."

He made a disgusted noise and turned his head away from you. "I know, I know, there's a reason I keep the pink ones in."

"Huh? No, I gasped because I like them."

"Oh! Thanks." He turned back to you, surprised.

"Of course. Oh man, I just realized…" You fingered the tiny braid that hung by his left ear and laughed. "You're Neapolitan!"

"What?"

"Strawberry hair," you ran your fingers through his hair, "vanilla skin," lightly tapped his nose, "and chocolate eyes," and touched next to his eyes.

He grinned. "I guess I am, then!"

You moved to get up and his hand twitched as if to pull you back. You looked into his (brown!) eyes again and smiled. "Not ready to start the day yet?"

He sighed. "Not at all."

You settled back onto his chest. "I think everyone can wait a few more minutes."

_Ding dong, ding dong!_

"Okay, apparently not." You huffed and got up to answer the door.

"Good morning, (Y/N)!" Mahiru stood on your porch.

"Morning. God, how can you be so _awake_ this early? It's admirable, honestly."

She laughed. "Guess I'm just an early bird! Sorry to bug you, but Byakuya's waiting. He has some sort of announcement to make."

Before you could respond, Hajime walked over, his brow furrowed. "Shit, Kazuichi is missing. You think…?"

Mahiru put her hands on her hips. "Jeez, you have no delicacy, coming over here while (Y/N)'s half-dressed--!"

Hajime clearly hadn't even seen you until just then. "S-sorry, (Y/N)!"

"It's fine. But thank you, Mahiru." You smiled at her. "Also…" you glanced behind you at Kazuichi unsuccessfully hiding under your covers. "...I'm sure Kazuichi will turn up."

"Yeah, right. He probably ran off. He needs to be a man, damnit!"

"I mean, someone _did_ threaten his life last night." Hajime interjected.

"Still!" Mahiru turned back to you. "Well, see you in the restaurant!"

"See you there!" You closed the door and walked back to your bed.

Kazuichi looked dejected. "They all think I'm a coward, huh?"

"I'm sure that's just Mahiru being Mahiru. Hajime seemed understanding."

"Yeah." You could tell he didn't entirely believe you.

"Well, I don't think you're a coward. And I think you were smart to believe the note. Better safe than sorry."

He nodded. You could tell he was still down, but you didn't push it.

The two of you got ready and headed towards the restaurant.

"Hey, I was wondering...why didn't you tell them I was with you?"

"I wasn't sure if you wanted me to, especially since it looked like you were hiding." You nudged him playfully. "Besides, I don't want to be the one to ruin your chances with Miss Sonia!"

You felt a strange pang in your chest when you said that, but pushed it away. _Just a good deed to save a friend's life, nothing more,_ you reminded yourself.

The two of you entered the restaurant together. Everyone was pretty quiet, but most perked up once you walked in.

"Oh, (Y/N), you found him!" Hajime looked relieved. "Hey, about earlier…"

"Seriously, don't worry about it."

"Glad to hear it." Hajime grinned and continued eating.

Teruteru ran up and cornered Kazuichi. "Soooo…(F/UW), right?"

"W-what?"

You left the two of them and started filling a plate. Hiyoko was standing by the table, snickering.

"Morning, Hiyoko." She hasn't been very nice thus far, but maybe it just took patience?

"What do you want, pig barf?"

A lot of patience. "Just saying hi."

"Hey, you were the one who found the chicken, right?"

"Soda? Yeah."

Hiyoko spoke in a sickly sweet tone. "Was he running from his would-be killer?"

You stopped eating. "How do you know about that?"

"Tee-hee!" She put her hand over her mouth and puffed out her cheeks.

"Were...you the one who threatened him?"

"Awww, c'mon, I didn't mean it. I just thought it'd be funny to hear his reaction. And I was right!" She threw her arms up and giggled.

Well. You felt dumb. "I'm glad he wasn't in any real danger. That was pretty rude, Hiyoko."

"Maybe so, but it was also funny!" she pouted.

You were pretty pissed, but…if she hadn't done that, you'd never have seen his real eye color or heard his strong heartbeat. "You should at least tell him."

"Nah, you do it." Hiyoko walked over to Byakuya.

Oh, right, he had an announcement, didn't he? You followed, holding your plate. "Hey, what did you want to tell us?"

"...Is everyone here?"

After Peko let everyone know Fuyuhiko wouldn't be joining, Byakuya made the announcement: there was to be a party tonight. Monomi popped up and allowed access to the old lodge, and Nagito drew cleaning duty.

  
Despite the fact that this was probably only to prevent murder, you were kind of excited. After Teruteru's bragging, you were dying to try his cooking. And...maybe you and Kazuichi could talk some more. _Unless he latches on to Sonia._ Another pang in your chest. _What is wrong with me?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I lowkey cringe at the Neapolitan joke but other people liked it so it's staying okay)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm publishing this as a oneshot, but I actually have more written, so if y'all like it I'll keep updating! This is the first thing I've published in ten years so it's kind of a test ^^;
> 
> Constructive criticism appreciated! (Especially if I miss an "I" or "my" or there's a weird tense from converting this from Kazuichi x OC to Kazuichi x Reader)


End file.
